


If i could feel your touch (if i could be your love)

by lotusflowerbomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, PWP, bottom jae, i just wanted an excuse to write jaeyong smut, it's 5 am author is dead, just 2k worth of gibberish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusflowerbomb/pseuds/lotusflowerbomb
Summary: Taeyong is stressed over the finals and Jaehyun wants to help him relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ++ title taken from skin to skin by luhan aka the soundtrack of my life

It’s been hours since Taeyong has said a word, brows furrowed and slim fingers gripping a highlighter as he determinedly attempts to read chunks of paragraphs into memory. 

Jaehyun finds the look on his face adorable, really, but hours of reading some book he found on their coffee table and scrolling through random tv channels on mute were starting to wear him out and he feels like he’ll die of boredom or something if this keeps up. 

He studies Taeyong’s concentrated face for a few more minutes, feeling grateful that his own exams had already ended a few days prior because of his major. Taeyong though, still has two more to go and although Jaehyun is 200% sure the older has already aced the whole course considering how much he puts into studying, Taeyong is Taeyong and the planets would be tilted off their orbits if he isn’t stressing over everything, Jaehyun thinks with a fond smile. 

Putting down the book he was reading, Jaehyun shuffles over to Taeyong in sock-clad feet and gently takes the book in the black-haired boy’s hands and puts it down as well. 

“Jae, what are you-“ 

Ignoring Taeyong’s confused protests, Jaehyun moves to drape himself over the older, nestling comfortably on his lap with long legs settling on the couch and trapping Taeyong. 

Taeyong’s arms automatically wrap around the younger’s slim waist, tightening protectively so as not to let him fall. 

“Rest a bit, hyung. You look tired. And you’re gonna ace your exams whether you study or not and we both know it.” Jaehyun mutters, hands coming to rest on Taeyong’s shoulders. Taeyong laughs, nuzzling the smooth skin of Jaehyun’s neck half in apology and half in amusement. If anyone could convey rolling their eyes with words alone, it’d probably be Jaehyun. 

“Sorry Jaehyunnie, you know how carried away I get during finals. You have my full attention now,” his tone is teasing and Jaehyun would have snorted if he wasn’t indeed hungry for Taeyong’s attention. And a little horny. 

He inches closer, their bodies fitting together like gloves and looks up at Taeyong under long lashes, innocently, in a way he knows the older just can’t resist. 

Their noses touch and their lips are inches apart, and there is a palpable sort of electricity in the air that almost seems like it’s waiting for one of them to give in. 

“Kiss me, hyung,” 

Taeyong lets out a soft little grunt before acquiescing, closing the distance between them. The kiss is slow and gentle, lips slotting against each other perfectly and Jaehyun sighs, feeling content. 

They’re in their third year of dating- and probably into their thousandth kiss- but each time still feels like a first, a clusterfuck of butterflies fluttering in his stomach and Jaehyun basks in it, basks in the way the years have only made them fall for each other more everyday; a sweet cliché. 

Taeyong impatiently bites on Jaehyun’s bottom lip, making him part his lips in a soft whine. Their tongues meet in a languid liplock and they both moan, hands grabbing at each other in a desperate attempt to get closer. 

Jaehyun gasps when Taeyong sucks on his tongue and ruts his hips desperately onto Taeyong’s crotch, feeling the older’s cock twitch into stiffness underneath his sweatpants. 

They both break away for air and Taeyong immediately finds purchase on Jaehyun’s neck, wet lips sucking possessive marks onto the younger’s supple skin as he writhes at the ministrations. His hands sneak underneath Jaehyun’s sweater, tweaking his nipples into hardness before taking the offending piece of clothing off completely while Jaehyun laughs breathlessly, cheeks flushed red and pants heavy. 

He barely has time to gather himself before Taeyong wraps his plush lips around one pink nipple and sucks while fondling the other between his fingers, the nubs turning hard instantly. It’s Jaehyun’s weak spot, one that gets him hot and bothered and Taeyong knows it. 

“A-ah fuck.. Hyung..” 

Jaehyun grasps at the hem of Taeyong’s hoodie and pulls it off him, their lips meeting in a bruising kiss as they savor the feeling of skin on skin. 

“Can I suck you off?” Jaehyun asks suddenly, pupils blown and chest covered with Taeyong’s marks and Taeyong grunts, just the idea of Jaehyun blowing him has him painfully hard and leaking. 

“If that’s what you want, babe,” Taeyong says and Jaehyun moves down from his lap to sit on his knees, face directly in line with Taeyong’s hard bulge. He slides Taeyong’s sweatpants off his milky legs and nuzzles his face onto his clothed cock, mouthing wetly. 

Taeyong groans and runs his fingers through Jaehyun’s soft brown hair, tugging gently so as not to hurt his lover. Jaehyun pulls at Taeyong’s briefs, the waistband catching on his hard length before it frees, making the leaking head slap against Jaehyun’s lips. He moans and takes it into his mouth, softly sucking and digging his tongue onto the slit as Taeyong tries with all his might to not thrust into the younger’s mouth. 

“Fuck, Jae. Slow down a little,” He rasps out, partly for Jaehyun’s sake, mostly for his own. 

Jaehyun grins around his cock, ignoring him completely as he moves his mouth further down Taeyong’s length, tongue dragging roughly against the veiny flesh and cheeks hollowing in a warm, wet and tight suction. 

Taeyong feels like he might just die. 

He tugs harshly on Jaehyun’s hair at a particularly hard suck, making him moan and he feels the heavenly vibrations down to his bones. Jaehyun’s hands are pumping diligently at what he can’t fit into his mouth, his head bobbing up and down his length, red lips plump and obscene around his thick cock. 

Taeyong whines when Jaehyun pulls off with a loud pop, hips thrusting into empty air until Jaehyun wraps both hands around his cock, fisting the length dripping wet with precum and saliva. 

“Someone’s eager” He teases with a smug grin. Taeyong just tugs on his hair harder. 

“Impossible not to with your pretty mouth on my cock, really,” he replies, feeling a little impatient, but his words break off into a choked moan because the little shit dives back onto his cock without warning, humming until Taeyong’s cockhead hit the back of his throat. 

“Ah fuck!” 

Taeyong is unable to stop himself from thrusting into the tight wet heat and he panics when Jaehyun gags but the younger just rubs soothing circles onto his sharp hipbones, a silent plea of _don’t stop._

“F-fuck, baby, I’m gonna -“ 

He cries out but the younger just moves faster, swallowing around his cock and fondling his tight balls until Taeyong loses it. 

It’s a mess of moans and mind-blowing ecstasy when he comes, lips parting in a silent scream as he shoots his load into Jaehyun’s open mouth. Jaehyun welcomes it in stride, eyes shutting when Taeyong’s jizz lands on his cheek. 

Taeyong pants heavily, coming down from his high and stroking Jaehyun’s face delicately as Jaehyun swallows his seed and laps kittenishly at his sensitive cock. He looks up at Taeyong then, eyes watery and lips red, looking all sorts of fucked out and Taeyong groans, pulling him up for a bruising kiss. 

“You drive me crazy, you know that?” Taeyong says between kisses, not caring about the bitter taste of his own release on Jaehyun’s tongue. 

“You’re the one who almost made me come from giving a blowjob.” 

Taeyong laughs and they kiss leisurely, until Jaehyun starts rutting against Taeyong’s bare thigh, desperate for release. Taeyong swiftly moves to strip Jaehyun out of his pants and boxers until he’s sitting bare and panting on his lap, looking all kinds fuckable. 

“Fuck me,” Jaehyun says breathlessly and Taeyong groans, scrambling to find the lube they keep under the couch (for emergencies like this), squeezing an ample amount onto his fingers. The first digit goes in fairly smoothly, thrusting with ease before another is added and Taeyong starts scissoring them, moving to find the one spot that drives Jaehyun crazy. 

“A-ah! There! Please,” Jaehyun is clenching down on his fingers now, arms circling Taeyong’s neck as he grinds desperately for more. Taeyong mouths wetly at his chest, dick springing back into hardness and fingers pressing sharp jabs at his prostate until he’s whimpering, desperate for something much thicker than Taeyong’s fingers. 

Taeyong suddenly pulls out and Jaehyun whines, feeling empty at the loss. He quickly lubes up his cock, pumping it into full hardness and lines it at Jaehyun’s entrance but doesn’t quite breach it, just rubbing it along the cleft, pink rim getting caught against the crown of his cock. Jaehyun whimpers. 

“Hyung, please.. I can’t take it anymore,” He’s panting hard now, tears streaming down his soft cheeks; cock tinged an angry red and dripping stickiness against his stomach. Taeyong thinks he looks the prettiest like this. 

“What do you want Jaehyunnie?” He whispers softly into Jaehyun’s ear, sucking at the lobe and basking in the way the younger shudders and ruts desperately against his length. 

“F-fuck me, please.. Wreck me until I can’t walk straight for days” 

Taeyong growls and thrusts hard into the tight slick heat until he’s buried balls deep in Jaehyun, both of them letting out drawn out moans at the sensations. He swallows and tries to still his movements to allow Jaehyun to get used to the stretch but his lover was having none of it. 

He rolls his hips against Taeyong’s, head thrown back in pleasure as he gains momentum until he’s full on bouncing on his cock, an endless mantra of Ah ah ah’s falling from his lips. 

“Fuck baby, you feel so good” Taeyong groans, hips thrusting up to meet Jaehyun’s. The lewd sound of his balls slapping against the younger’s ass rings obscene in the room and he’s pressing his hands into Jaehyun’s pelvis so hard that he’s sure the younger will be black and blue tomorrow. 

Their rhythm is sloppy and erratic, fire hot arousal clouding their minds as they chase for release, leaving nail scratches and teeth marks on supple skin, ecstasy muffled as loud moans in their wake. 

Taeyong is starting to feel the familiar tightening of his balls signaling his impending orgasm and he pulls Jaehyun hard by his hair, smashing their lips together as he wraps a firm hand around Jaehyun’s leaking cock and tugs, once, twice, until the younger is arching his back into an impossible curve, eyes rolling back in overwhelming pleasure as thick, hot ropes of white spurt out from his twitching cock. 

Taeyong follows quickly after, the squeeze of Jaehyun’s warm, tight ass as he clenches down hard on his cock throwing him over the edge until he’s shooting his load into Jaehyun’s heat. 

He continues thrusting into Jaehyun, riding out their orgasms as the younger whimpers at the feeling of Taeyong’s hot cum filling up his insides. 

After a few long minutes of mind-numbing bliss, they slowly regain their senses and Jaehyun shivers from the overstimulating nudge of Taeyong’s softening cock against his now sensitive prostrate. 

Taeyong presses a soft kiss to his forehead in apology and pulls out gingerly, drinking up the sight of his cum seeping out of Jaehyun’s spent hole. 

He tightens his arms around Jaehyun’s torso and falls back onto the couch, pulling his lover on top of him. It’s a snug fit and it’s supposed to be gross really, with Jaehyun’s release drying between their stomachs but none of them make to move, too contempt in each other’s warm arms. 

“Hey, I love you.” Taeyong says, soft and easy on his tongue like he’s telling him something as trivial as his favorite color, his beautiful brown eyes filled to the brim with affection and Jaehyun’s heart swells because of how right it feels, how right the two of them fit together. 

“Get up hyung. We’re so gross right now,” Jaehyun laughs, making to move from Taeyong’s comfortable embrace with reluctance but Taeyong just holds him firmer, a sad pout forming on his face. 

“But Jaehyunnie, I love you~” he whines cutely and Jaehyun half wants to snort because of his 180 degree change from the horny beast who was fucking him like no tomorrow five minutes ago, and half wants to smother him in kisses because of how fucking adorable he was being. 

He settles for the latter. 

“I love you too, hyung, more than you can ever imagine.” 

It’s cheesy but he means it, and he knows Taeyong loves it if the way his cheeks turn an endearing pink says anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was so bAD AND CHEESY but thanks for reading it anyway ;_; comments and kudos would be much appreciated!!! ♡ and the world needs more jaeyong!! those two are so smitten for each other but not enough people ship them ☹


End file.
